A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
A gas turbine engine includes several components that are housed in casings that are assembled together through bolted flanges. In some systems, the gas turbine engine is assembled along a vertical axis and can complicate access to structures about the engine. Moreover, during engine assembly not only are specific components assembled to each other along a common axis, but accessory components and devices are attached to outer casing structures. Engine assembly requires assembling specific case structures together and assembly of accessory components to the case structures. Each accessory component may require wiring for electrical communication and tubing to communicate fluids. The quantity of wires and tubing required for each accessory component can complicate the assembly process.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design a system for assembling an engine that provides repeatability while easing access to each component and section to speed and simplify assembly.